goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tammy Grimes
Tammy Grimes is an American actress and singer. Biography Born Tammy Lee Grimes in Lynn, Massachusetts, she made her stage debut in 1955's Jonah and the Whale and later appeared as the lead in Noel Coward's Look After Lulu as well as a production of Private Lives. She also appeared on television in Route 66 and the short-lived The Tammy Grimes Show. Grimes also appeared in several animated roles, playing the bitter but kind-hearted Molly Grue in The Last Unicorn and the disbelieving Albert Mouse in Twas the Night Before Christmas. In addition she also read a number of audiobooks, most notably Where the Wild Things Are. Singing A singer onstage, screen and various albums, Grimes made her musical debut as the lead in the unsuccessful stage piece The Amazing Adele but would have her greatest stage success as the titular character in The Unsinkable Molly Brown. She also released two albums bearing her name, featuring a number of jazz standards. Grimes also originated the role of Elvira in High Spirits and Dorothy Brock in 42nd Street as well as playing Television Shinbone Alley (1960) Destry (1964) *The Little Sparrow (Fair and Tender Ladies)(solo) The Danny Kaye Show (1966) *Limehouse Blues (solo) Stage The Amazing Adele (1955)(originated the role) The Littlest Revue (1956) *Madly in Love (solo) *I'm Glad I'm Not a Man (solo) The Cradle Will Rock (1960) *Moll's Song (I'm Checkin' Home Now)(solo) *Moll and Gent (duet) *Moll and Dick (duet) *Moll and Druggist (duet) *Nickel Under the Foot (solo) The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1960)(originated the role) *I Ain't Down Yet (contains solo lines) *Belly Up to the Bar, Boys (contains solo lines) *My Own Brass Bed (solo) *Beautiful People of Denver (solo) *Are You Sure? (contains solo lines) *I Ain't Down Yet (Reprise)(duet) *Bon Jour (The Language Song)(contains solo lines) *Chick-a-pen (duet) *Dolce Far Niente (duet) *Colorado, My Home (contains solo lines) High Spirits (1964)(originated the role) *You'd Better Love Me (solo) *Forever and a Day (duet) *Something Tells Me (contains solo lines) *I Know Your Heart (duet) *Faster Than Sound (contains solo lines) *Home Sweet Heaven (solo) *What in the World Did You Want? (contains solo lines) *Faster Than Sound (Reprise Decline and Fall of the Entire World As Seen Through the Eyes of Cole Porter (1967) A Musical Jubilee (1975) *Totem Tom-Tom (contains solo lines) *Violetta (contains solo lines) *They Didn't Believe Me (solo) *We're Blasé (contains solo lines) *Poor Little Rich Girl (solo) *Find Me a Primitive Man (duet) *We're Blasé (reprise) *I Wanna Be Loved By You (contains solo lines) *I'm Just Wild About Harry (solo) *Lullaby of Broadway (solo) *Liza (All the Clouds'll Roll Away)(solo) 42nd Street (1980)(originated the role) *Shadow Waltz (contains solo lines) *Shadow Waltz (Reprise)(solo) *You’re Gettin to Be a Habit with Me (solo) *I Only Have Eyes for You (duet) *I Know Now (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (solo) *About a Quarter to Nine (duet) *Finale Ultimo Pal Joey (1983) *What is a Man? (solo) *Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (solo) *In Our Little Den (of Iniquity)(duet) *Take Him (contains solo lines) *Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered (Reprise)(solo) Sunset (1983) *Back With a Beat (solo) *1945 (duet) *Old Times, Good Times (contains solo lines) Miss Liberty (1986) *Miss Liberty Mademoiselle Colombe (1987)(originated the role) *What's the Mail? (contains solo lines) *Only So Much I Can Give (contains solo lines) *More Than One Man in Her Life (contains solo lines) *The Realm of Passion (Or The Soldier's Wife)(contains solo lines) *Georgie and I (solo) A Little Night Music (1994) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *Liaisons (solo) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Albums Tammy Grimes (1959) *Upstairs At The Downstairs Waltz (solo) *Julius Monk Introduction (solo) *Fit As A Fiddle (solo) *We'll Be The Same (solo) *The Springtime Cometh (solo) *Take Him (solo) *Let's Take A Walk Around The Block (solo) *Molly Malone (solo) *Limehouse Blues (solo) *From Alpha To Omega (solo) *What Shall I Do (solo) *I Loved Him But He Didn't Love Me (solo) *Shoein' The Mare (solo) *Blame It On My Youth (solo) *Something Sort Of Grandish (solo) *Billboard (solo) *Doodle Doo Doo (solo) Tammy Grimes (2)(1962) *I'm Just Wild About Harry (solo) *Rose Of Washington Square (solo) *I'll Be Seeing You (solo) *Doddle Dee Doo (solo) *You Came A Long Way From St. Louis (solo) *On The Sunny Side Of The Street (solo) *Anything Goes (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On? (solo) *I'm Always Chasing Rainbows (solo) *If I Had You (solo) *Tom Dooley (solo) *Please Don't Talk About Me When I'm Gone (solo) The Unmistakable Tammy Grimes (1963) *Toot, Toot, Tootsie! (Goodbye)(solo) *Miss Otis Regrets (She's Unable To Lunch Today)(solo) *Bye Bye Blackbird (solo) *Gonna Build A Mountain (solo) *Hi-LiLi, Hi-Lo (solo) *Just Squeeze Me (solo) *Hold On (solo) *My Man (solo) *Time After Time (solo) *Lullaby Of Broadway (solo) *Java Jive (solo) *I'd Do Anything (solo) Hold on to Your Hats (1980) *Moon About Town (solo) Gallery grimesadele.jpg|'Adele' in The Amazing Adele. grimes1.jpg|'Tammy Grimes.' grimesmolly.jpg|'Molly Tobin' in The Unsinkable Molly Brown. grimes2.jpg|'Tammy Grimes.' grimesunmistakable.jpg|'The Unmistakeable Tammy Grimes.' grimeselvira.jpg|'Elvira' in High Spirits. grimesbrock.jpg|'Dorothy Brock' in 42nd Street. grimesalexandre.jpg|'Madame Alexandre' in Mademoiselle Colombe. grimesarmfeldt.jpg|'Madame Armfeldt' in A Little Night Music. Grimes, Tammy Grimes, Tammy Grimes, Tammy